Adios Forever, Rita Malone
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: Here you go Granny. The story you've been begging for. Warning:Could be depressing. Rita and Roddy are attacked and Roddy defends Rita with his life. Literally.


Buenos Noches Forever

By:Jedi Master Rita Malone

Summary:Make your own!

----------------------------

Rita Malone sat on her boat, the Jammy Dodger, sobbing her heart out. She had just lost her first mate forever. She remembered the whole mess and his last words.

-----------------------------

Rita and Roddy walked down Peterson's Alley to meet a client. So they thought. Henchrats jumped out and surrounded them, and Rita knew this was not her day.

"Ugh. This is not the kind of client I planned to meet," she said as a hideously familiar figure approached. The Toad. Rita saw a gap between the henchrats and grabbed Roddy's hand as she ran for it. The henchrats looked dazed, and the Toad ordered a chase. Roddy and Rita turned a corner and hit a dead end. They ran out and kept going farther back into the alley. They hit the end of the corridor and turned. A chainlink fence. Roddy pushed Rita towards it and told her to go. "Start climbing, Ri!" he urged. Henchrats poured into the offbranching alley. Rita grabbed the fence and vaulted it. After landing on the other side, She got Roddy's attention and he started climbing. He got over the fence and the two kept running. Rita knocked over a banana peel deliberately, knowing that the henchrats would inch around it. this would give them time to run and find a hiding spot. There was a dead end and no way to climb out. Except for a crack big enough for one rat to squeeze into and hide in. Roddy hid behind some garbage cans and Rita squeezed into the crack, almost holding her breath when she heard the clambering henchrats. They appeared at the end of the alley, then sprinted to the end. Roddy jumped out with a blade of metal and was pushing them back away from Rita when one henchrat ran up, kicked Roddy in the stomach, then stabbed him in the back. Roddy crumpled to the ground, and the Toad boomed more orders. "Now that he's done, we find Rita. She probably took a different route. Move out!" he yelled. As soon as the troop was out of sight, she got out of her hiding spot. Roddy was unconscious, and Rita saw a phone in the corner. She punched in the hospital's number since there was no 9-1-1 in the sewer world. "Piccadilly Hos-" Rita interuppted the receptionist. "Send an ambulance. Quick! Peterson's alley, stab wound-" Rita stopped when she felt something pooling around her foot. Blood. "And major blood loss."

---------------------------------

A few minutes later, Roddy was being loaded into an ambulance and Rita was being comforted by her parents. Rita buried her face in her mum's apron, and felt her dad's bear hug around her. She thought she felt another set of arms around her, but when she turned her head to look, no one but her parents were present, and the water ambulance turned out of her view.

----------------------------------

Rita sat in the hospital waiting room, a cup of coffee in her hand. She had a massive migrane tearing her up at the moment, but tried to lay down. She had taken three tylenol capsules, but the headache had only lightened a little. Rita fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up, the migrane was gone, and she felt sick. She went into the bathroom and waited just in case, and after five minutes she barfed. After washing her mouth out, she walked back out to the couch and laid down again.

What seemed like a minute later, a female doctor woke her up. "Miss Malone?" she asked. Rita sat up, waiting for what the doctor wanted to say. "We were able to save him, but only temporarily. You see, he's lost the will to live."

Rita's jaw trembled. "Y-y-you mean he's gonna..."she couldn't finish the sentence when the doctor nodded sadly. "He is awake now if you want to see him." Rita nodded. She got up and walked into the hallway. She reached room #4716 and slowly opened the door, only to reveal her former first mate hooked up to a series of machines. His head lolled toward her, and those gorgeous brown eyes met Rita's luminous green ones. She slowly walked to Roddy's bedside and held his hand. He gave it a weak squeeze, then spoke in a raspy voice.

"Rita, I suppose the doctor told you I'm not gonna live through this kind of thing this time," Rita nodded as he continued."and I know that I'll die tonight because of what I feel right now. I can feel my heart slowing, and every breath is harder to breathe. But my last breaths and last heartbeats, I'm dedicating them to the last segment of time I have with you." Rita's eyes welled up with tears. "I wish you didn't have to die. It's all my fault." she said, tears on the brink of escape. She hid her face in the bedsheets saying, "It's all my fault. Why'd I ever say I'd meet the client? If I hadn't, this never would have happened." Roddy lifted her chin gently, with a kind and comforting touch. Rita looked up at him, a huge, single teardrop making its way down her cheek. "Don't worry. As long as I love you, I'll be right next to you, cheering for you and chanting you on like always." He brought Rita closer to him, and kissed her, another tear rolling down her cheek. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "and I love you, Rita." Rita was oversome by his dedicating words, and gave the sentence a whoole new meaning by saying, "And I love you Roddy. And always will." Roddy brought her close to him again, and the two kissed passionately, but there were tears and truckloads of sorrow when Rita pulled away. The heart rate monitor went flat, and Rita sank to her knees. Nurses rushed into the room, but it was too late. He was gone. Rita supressed tears, but refused to break down in public.

-------------------------------------

Here she was now, shoulders heaving, face streaked with tearstains. The two had gotten into a conversation about death and where to be buried, and Roddy had said he desired to be buried in Monaco. She had said she wanted to be buried right next to him, and now that meant something huge to her. She was going to follow all his wishes, right down to the last detail.

-------------------------------------

The day of the funeral, Rita dressed in the outfit she had worn on her and Roddy's first date, sparkly black tanktop with a sheer black poncho. Her skirt was black with a few pleats and sparkles like the top had, and a black pair of strappy high heels completed her clothing segment of the outfit. Rita sat down at her old vanity and pulled out a dusty makeup kit. After applying very black mascara, silver eyeshadow, charcoal colored eyeliner, and a bit of pink lipgloss, she looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered the date. Rita had written a song she was going to attempt to sing at the funeral, and she knew people were going to cry when they heard the lyrics. When her mum walked in, Rita lost it. She cried again, tears streaking her mascara. Rita pulled herself together and redid her eyeliner and mascara, replacing her mascara with waterproof mascara. It was time to go.

--------------------------------------

Rita sat in the viewing room, looking at Roddy. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and hands clasped together. Rita opened the small purse she carried and dug through touch up makeup, tissues, and more tissues to find a charm she had found. She pulled it out and snapped it in half. She then placed it in his hand and touched him up a bit, putting a hint of his dorky smile on his face. Rita couldn't help but sniffle a bit. She missed his laugh, his smile, the warmth he brought to the coldest of rooms and areas. He brought warmth to her cold soul, and now her heart was becoming more and more like a stone by the second. Rita pulled out her gloss, put a bit on, then kissed him on the cheek, so that thier love would forever be sealed in a rosy color.

--------------------------------------

Mr. Malone called Rita up. "My daughter has a song she would like to sing." he said. Rita got up, holding a paper for reference. She looked back at her mother, whose eyes were rimmed with tears. Rita cleared her throat and her father started the music she recorded herself, with her siblings' help.

_It's all a lie. My life in all entirety. _

_I was trying to help you, but all I really thought about was me. _

_I wanted left alone. Didn't let anyone near. _

_I knew you wanted to help me, but I always stood right here. _

_(Chorus)_

_These pains in my heart,they hurt more and more each day. _

_You thought I wanted to throw you away, but deep in my heart I wanted you to stay._

_I cried all night, but hid my tears. _

_The burns of pain, my heart they sear_

_I've lived most of my life, with these pains in my stone heart. _

_(Verse 2)_

_Alone and afraid, I face a fatal decision. _

_Do I let someone(toad) rule over me, or recieve a deadly incision._

_I don't want to give it to him, but if he'd just let me start over new, _

_'cause my reason is you. Just let me start over new..._

_(Chorus X2)_

_These pains in my heart,they hurt more and more each day. _

_You thought I wanted to throw you away, but deep in my heart I wanted you to stay._

_I cried all night, but hid my tears. _

_The burns of pain, my heart they sear_

_I've lived most of my life, with these pains in my stone heart._

_-------_

_These pains in my heart,they hurt more and more each day. _

_You thought I wanted to throw you away, but deep in my heart I wanted you to stay._

_I cried all night, but hid my tears. _

_The burns of pain, my heart they sear_

_I've lived most of my life, with these pains in my stone heart._

_(Bridge X2)_

_Now that you're gone, I know what I've lost. _

_I should've wisened up, but instead I paid the cost. _

_I'd give all I have to get you back, _

_But the things I'd have to give, are the things I lack. _

_-----_

_Now that you're gone, I know what I've lost. _

_I should've wisened up, but instead I paid the cost. _

_I'd give all I have to get you back, _

_But the things I'd have to give, are the things I lack. _

_(Chorus)_

_These pains in my heart,they hurt more and more each day. _

_You thought I wanted to throw you away, but deep in my heart I wanted you to stay._

_I cried all night, but hid my tears. _

_The burns of pain, my heart they sear_

_I've lived most of my life, with these pains in my stone heart._

_(Verse 1)_

_It's all a lie. My life in all entirety. _

_I was trying to help you, but all I really thought about was me. _

_I wanted left alone. Didn't let anyone near. _

_I knew you wanted to help me, but I always stood right here. _

There was sniffling when Rita finished her song, and she herself was on the brink of tears. She walked to her seat and sat down, Annie lovingly and sympatheticly leaning on her older sister. She was surprised when Rita hugged her back.

-----------------------------

Rita stood in Monaco, beautiful Monaco, in a cemetery of all places. Roddy's casket sat on the lush green grass, about to be lowered into the plot. Annie walked forward with a white rose and set it on top of Roddy's casket, as did all the Malones but Rita. Liam put a yellow rose for friendship, snd the white roses meant family. Everyone went forward and placed either white or yellow roses on top of the casket, and Rita gathered up all her courage and placed a red rose on top of all the others, also known as the lover's rose. Rita fought tears. How she had any left was beyond her. She made a final statement and swore to keep it.

"No one else will penetrate my stone heart. I swear to remain single and independant for the remaining years of my life. As much as I desire children, Roddy is the only person I would ever have them with. Ever. I swear on his grave never to love again." Wit that she walked away after planting a kiss on her hand and placing it on the casket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I know it's depressing and sad, but I told Granny Malone about it, and she begged me to post it. So here ya go! Oneshot!

Bailey C.


End file.
